Akimbo Castigo .44
The Akimbo Castigo .44 revolvers are Sangres' signature pistols and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview Instead of taking up the secondary slot, two Castigo .44 revolvers are dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. They are available early on and boast surprisingly high Concealment, allowing them to be brought as a "Plan B" in case a stealth heist fails, or to be used in a dodge/crit build. Unlike other akimbo weapons, zooming in with secondary fire has the player bring the sights much closer together, allowing for rather accurate aim for guns in this category. When compared to the other Akimbo weapons, the Akimbo Castigo revolvers are unanimously one of the strongest of the lot; the sheer amount of damage from two consecutive headshots is capable of taking down most enemies in a single click, with even Bulldozers being vulnerable to being eliminated before needing to reload. The Akimbo Castigo Revolvers have rather polarizing weaknesses, however. Their high damage come at the cost of impaired precision aiming (despite its aforementioned zooming perk), extremely low base stability, average ammo pickup (though it is comparatively better than single revolvers) and a lengthy reload time, which is exacerbated by them only offering six shots before reloading. Fittingly for revolvers, they also have a very limited mod pool, with the only modifications allowing for improved stability or accuracy. With all things considered, these dual revolvers can be reserved as a "specials killer", or as a powerful tool for precise mid-range kills in the hands of a capable heister. Conversely, they lack in flexibility and room-clearing power, and an unprepared heister can easily get overwhelmed once all six shots are expended. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Very high damage, can kill most enemies in one click; easily shreds through any enemy, including SWAT Turrets * High Concealment * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Available early on * Higher ammo pickup than single revolvers * Compared to other akimbo weapons, aiming holds the guns much closer to the center of the screen Cons: * Very high recoil; Akimbo's natural Stability reduction causes it to have a base Stability of * Slow reload * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage * Incredibly limited mod options * Expensive relative to unlock level * Slightly above-par accuracy * Takes up the primary slot Tips *As with the weapon's secondary counterpart, it is capable of reaching 204 damage with the help of the Fast and Furious perk and One Handed Talent Aced. Combined with Helmet Popping it will do enough damage to kill most enemies in a single shot to the head on Overkill, though aiming for headshots is difficult at range due to the inability to aim down the ironsights. However the incredible damage per second of this weapon allows it to be used to quickly kill Bulldozers at close range. *Taking Akimbo and/or Ambidexterity can help to control the strong recoil of this weapon. *As with all akimbo weapons, the ammunition capacity is deceptively low because two bullets are fired per click, which means you essentially have only 6 shots. *Keep track of the number of rounds left in the cylinders, as the reload process is a somewhat slow 3.5 seconds. **Taking Desperado aced will speed up the slow reload time. *The high concealment of this weapon makes it viable for dodge builds or for as a plan B primary for stealth heists in Crime Spree. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Grip= Skins Rare= Akimbo-Castigo-44-Cyberspace.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Akimbo-Castigo-44-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Akimbo-Castigo-44-Monterrey.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *The revolvers were commissioned by a cartel boss to master gunsmith Pablo "El Gato" ("the cat"), but the boss was assassinated shortly before the revolvers were ready to deliver. Unpaid, he put the guns up for sale in his store window and for months they remained there as no one could afford them, but one day a retired policeman visited and offered to clean the city of crime in exchange for the guns, to which El Gato agreed. In the following weeks, the city's crime bosses fell one by one and following the death of the last boss, the policeman claimed the reward and drove away from the city, never seen by the gunsmith again. **According to the FBI Files description, El Gato worked in a city named "Sonora". There are no cities of that name in Mexico, but there is a . **' ' is of the northeastern state of in Mexico. Trivia *The Castigo .44 is based on the with a 6.5 inch barrel, and named after the Spanish word for "punishment". The in-game iteration is an older, pre-1982 model as evident by the pinned barrel, a recessed cylinder and lack of internal lock. **Originally, the Castigo always had its hammer incorrectly cocked back as if it were a single-action revolver, without the player character's input at all, despite the Model 29 only operating in double-action in game, this has since been corrected in a later update. *The Akimbo Castigo .44 is the first dual-wieldable revolver in PAYDAY 2. *The Akimbo Castigo .44 can be seen in Sangres' room in the Safe House. At first, they are simply lying on a stack of boxes, but at tier 2 they are contained within an interactable weapon case. Gallery 20170505014643_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Akimbo Castigo .44. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Akimbo